Rebuilding the nation
by angel13343
Summary: Konoha is taken over by Danzo and before being able to run away and join the rebels Kakashi is ordered to "rebuild the nation" with a kunoichi that is selected for him. However he did not know that this kunoichi would be more than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

The door opened and Kakashi was shoved in back first as he tried to say something to the guard.

"You have 15 minutes" the guard replayed and locked the door.

"Don't judge everyone by your measure" Kakashi grumbled.

"Kakashi thank God it's you" a familiar voice called behind him. He froze. Instead of a relief by being with someone he knows Kashi started banging on the door and with anger in his voice he yelled:

"You can't do this, it is so wrong!" but the guard was already gone. So Kakashi slowly turned around to face two big green eyes watching him nervously. Her pink short hair was up in a messy pony tail, she wore her regular clothing. Just one thing stood out - two metal cuffs on her arms, probably put on by the guards, to stop her chakra - for his safety. If he would do what he was meant to do and she did not have restrains his skull would be smashed in seconds. He took the sight of her - if she was cute as a kind then now in her early twenties she was naturally – beautiful.

"Kakashi, what is happening?" She asked feeling slightly taken back from his anger earlier and his penetrating gaze now.

"I think you can put it together yourself, Sakura" he said examining the room as if trying to find an exit, to get away from her as fast as he can. Finding no week spot in the chakra sealed cell he turned his attention back to her.

"How the hell can I know that? The Root took me from hospital shift saying that it is an order from the Hokage that I have to serve and rebuild my country, whatever that means. I will serve that old bastard my ass, " she commented on her thoughts, " then they took away my chakra and put me in a cell with a toilet, sink, a single bed and you…." she paused her outburst and complete horror took over. She looked at the imitation of a bed hanging from the wall in chains then at Kakashi, then everywhere else trying (as Kakashi did previously) to find an exit.

As Kakashi took a step forward, he expected Sakura to jump back to the wall, but instead she stood with her arms crossed and head held high:

"I swear chakra or no chakra I will break every single bone in your body if you touch me." that showed how much she had changed and gained confidence in herself, she did not like the situation but she sure won't back down.

"Can we go sit down, I just want to talk" Kakashi sad stepping closer with his hands held in defense. But as he reached her arm's length, she grabbed his collar and pushed him in to the wall hard.

"Talk, yeah right…" but before she could finish her back was pressed in the same place Kakashi's was a second ago, her legs hanging around the man's waste held by his one hand and her arms pinned above her head with his other hand. She took a sharp breath, and tried to struggle but without her chakra there was not so much she could do, so she started to play on his emotions and plead: "Kakashi please don't I am.. I have never done this, I don't want to do it!"

A remorseful grunt escaped the man's throat as he placed his forehead at the cold wall above her shoulder. This is why he would have preferred any other woman, he wouldn't have slept with them, but at least he wouldn't have to feel sorry for someone being in this stupid situation. However he would probably learn who would have been sent to Sakura in his place and kill him if he even put a finger on her without her permission:

"Just listen, Sakura, I am not going to… sleep with you," he whispered silently to her ear, "slowly look at the window". As she did she noticed a small weird looking bird peeping through the glass and bars above the bed. They were being watched. Sakura was not sure to relax or tens even more, but as Kakashi let her arms more loosely she wrap her legs around his middle, to make herself a little more comfortable in the position, set one hand on his shoulder and with the other started to play with the back of his hair.

"Who is it" she asked leaning closer, any trace of fear and repulsion gone from her voice.

The man was a bit taken back of her actions. Second ago she plead for her virginity and now she put her arms and legs around him and was going to do whatever it took to make the spy believe she did what was asked of her. Was the scared Sakura an act? It probably did not matter, they had to come up with a plan.

Sakura on the other hand was furious, when the civil war broke out she had to help the injured ones and when her friends and comrades (Kakashi in that count) had stopped being brought in the hospital she found out that root has taken over Konaha and Danzo is selected from the council as the new hokage. It all happened so fast and only afterwards Sakura found out that Naruto tried to kill him, but could not get past the root not taking half of the village with him so a group of resistance took him and fled to work on a plan outside the village walls. Those who were injured or had family had to surrender and stay but endure compliance. Those who Danzo saw as the biggest threats had 24 hour surveillance of the root. Sakura saw them every morning that she left for hospital and late at night when she come back. The curfew started at eleven so every time she had double shift she had to write an explanatory report. And that happened a lot. When she will have a chance she will murder Danzo herself but for now she pretends to be an obedient civilian.

As she stroke her fingers though Kakashi's silver strands, she felt goosebumps on his hairline, not shore if it was from her doing, but she let it pass.

"I would say it's his majesty himself watching if his orders are carried out as he asked and as he loves us so much he wanted to see our miserableness." The sarcasm in Kakashi's voice mirrored Sakura's feelings perfectly.

"I have enough of him, what can we do?" she pulled lightly at his hair in surprise as she felt his hand slide up her side. Kakashi stopped but feeling no threat of his hair being pulled out he continued. As odd as it was she felt comfortable with him. Except from some basic missions and some sparring sessions before the war broke out they did not spend a lot of time together, but still she know the man and always felt safe with him.

"Officially you have to stay here for a month, and I have to visit you every second or third day, but I can brake you out tonight and… this will sound bizarre… and we can run away together… and search for the rebels."

"Aren't you a romantic Kakashi," Sakura laughed, but couple of seconds later shrugged a little at the uncomfortable wall- remembering their situation "but what are we doing now?"

"We are pretending…" tip of Sakura's nose slide up the side of his neck, that was covered with his dark blue mask. He felt her warm breath and started to feel how close their bodies were to each other, _keep yourself together Kakashi_ , he thought " … to rebuild are nation." He continued feeling slightly wrong about this " You said you have never done anything like this," _I am such a perv_ " so I will…". Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence because the last thing he herd was a whisper:

"You are bad at pretending, Kakashi," Sakura pushed her self of the wall making him let go of her and back up to the direction of the bed. The cell was kind of small so after tree steps backwards he felt the bedside at his legs. Kakashi thought that Sakura was going to struggle again, but as he raised his eyes she throw a piece of cloth at him, it was her red west. She was standing in front of him in a black lacy bra that gave a sight to round breasts, a firm stomach, tiny shorts and nice long legs in black boots. Now was his turn to back away, but he bumped in to the bed again and sat down.

When she saw the confusion in Kakashi's eyes something changed in her and there was this change in her aura that the male ninja was not sure how to deal with. She came closer leaving her medics apron on the floor. Kakashi know that it was meant for the bird behind the window, and as she will reach his side they would be at an uncomfortable angle for it to see. But he still used the word _pretending, pretending, pretending_ as a mantra as the beautiful woman came closer. He could see that she absolutely loved the shocked expression in his mismatched eyes but he was so taken back he could not change it.

Sakura came at his side and climbed in to the bed on her knees, never braking eye contact. This wasn't her first time trying to seduce a man Kakashi could tell, but for a moment he could not remember how to breathe or anything else by that matter. She hypnotized him with her eyes and bit her lover lip so gently. A silky palm stroked his cheek and a single finger went behind the edge of his mask, but before she could pull it down he caught her hand.

"Well played," he said and a mischievous grin spread on the young girls face.

"C'mon Kakashi, you had a peek, now I would like to have one too". her eyes went down and up her own body, and it took everything out of him not to lower his gaze.

"Who are you and what did you do to my shy little former student?" he gave her her vest back, " Here you dropped this," he was not going to fall for her game although the offer was so tempting.

Kakashi expected her to pount or make huge puppy eyes, but she just smirked, pulled on her west and tagged the zipper up making the man beside her think clearly again and remembering the situation where they were:

"Do you need something from your home or hospital, I can fetch for you? If everything goes well you won't return there in a while" he whispered.

"At my apartment in bedroom closet I have a backpack. Everything I need is in there."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after the guard came and Kakashi left Sakura was left alone to think. What was she thinking flirting with her ex sensei like that? They were in this situation, but she did not have to go on seducing him. For couple of seconds her mind wandered about Kakashi, his shocked expression when he was forced to see her as a women and how he liked what he saw. His strong body when he held her to the wall… _okay that is enough,_ she got to get out of here and pretend it never happened.

When night fell Kakashi made a shadow clone that would walk around his apartment and distract the Root that were spying on him for 3 months now - from the very first day in the hospital when he opened his eyes and understood that he haven't died a heroes death. He did not remember what took him out or what was he doing before he was found on the street barely breathing, but still he felt as an old useless man who wasn't let to die and join all the others he once loved and could not save. Never the less he was alive and he will make himself useful and above all - this day was kind of interesting. He could not remember when something or someone had made him loose his speech. There had been women that tried to seduce him, but no one had made such a mess out of him as Sakura did today. He almost showed her his face. Kakashi blamed it on the unexpected, but deep down he knew there was something else that he will never confess out loud.

Using his Sharingan he could easily stay out of site and move through the village unnoticed and in no time he reached Sakuras apartment. As Sakura wasn't there her place was not watched but he was still grateful that her curtains were drawn. He found the bag where Sakura sad it would be, but as he was about to leave he sensed another presence in the apartment. There were no chakra signature, but his intuition told him that something wasn't right but if he wasn't attacked jet it couldn't be an enemy.

"Who is there?" he whispered.

Someone came out of the living room, Kakashi tensed a little but relaxed when understood it was Ino.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here, where is Sakura?" she asked as quiet as she could.

"I could ask you the same thing"

For a moment Ino hesitated deciding of what to tell but then decided for the better: "I was assigned to file Danzo's documents as a punishment for whining too much about the unsolved papers for the hospital and I got my hands on something very illegal, so I have to flee and find the rebels."

"What did you find?" Kakashi asked.

"Preparations for war, which probably will end in destroying all the hidden villages, I have to get away from Konoha and worn Naruto and the others so this could be avoided" she said. "I was hoping to find Sakura and ask for help, but when I came I just found you snooping in her closet."

Kakashi could not see the girl's expression but knew - it was probably judgmental. "I was paired up with Sakura for the mating program…" Kakashi could not finish.

"Oh my gosh, you and Sakura, that was probably epic, with her it was probably wild… "

"Shshhh" Kakashi put a hand to the girls mouth "Keep your voice down, we didn't do it". The man was waiting for an anger flare or a punch in the face, but he should have known that the gossip girl would find it "epic". "I have to bust her out of there before someone finds out we faked it" he paused as curiosity took over "what do you mean that she is wild?"

"Before Danzo took over Sakura had a mission for three months. I don't know where she was and what she did, but when she came back she was different. I saw what she did at a bar once. She could play the men like instruments. I was so proud of her, but it seemed that she wasn't interested in none of them" an idea reached her, "she came at you, didn't she?"

Kakashi did not want to answer that, so he changed the subject: "We don't have much time. Does anyone know you know and took those documents?"

"No, Danzo thinks I don't know what was inside those scrolls and I left them on his desk, he had a meeting tonight so he will find them missing tomorrow."

"If he would not found out, that you took them, could you spy some more on him?"

"I think so, but what have you in mind?" she asked.

"Sakura and I have to run away anyway so it does not matter for what reason. I'll send a hound or something to Hokage tower to make them believe I was there after we are safe distance away"

"That's brilliant, I will be safe to observe the old bastard some more and when you reach Naruto find a way to contact me."

"Ok just be careful," Kakashi opened the door about to leave, when she caught his sleeve. He turned to see her for the first time in the dim hallway light. She seemed tired but determent to say something.

"Kakashi wait, I did not had time to thank you for saving my mom, she wanted to say thanks herself but couldn't reach you so she sent flowers" that explained the big bouquet outside his door last month, " I'm glad you survived that building crash, take care of Sakura".

Kakashi nodded and left. He wasn't as useless as he thought and he almost died a hero's death, this day keeps getting better and better. So he thought ass he sneaked in the building Sakura was held. Although as he reached the right hallway there were no guards that probably didn't mean anything good. He rushed to Sakura's cell to find blood and nail scratches on the floor. _Oh no._ He took a kunai and moved to the door founding them open.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the favs and lovely comments. I hope I will reach your expectations. :)

Kakashi rushed in the cell not knowing what to expect and the first thing he saw on the ground was a guard only a step away from the door. He had a kunai stuck in his thigh. His hands were stretched out as if wanting to reach the exit, but the nail carvings leading from it told that he was pulled back in - probably by the bed sheet around his neck. His twisted frozen stare pointed out that the sheet was also the cause of death. Kakashi examined the rest of the room - splatters of blood on the ground and on the half broken sink. The prison bed was hanging only in one chain and beside it was Sakura sitting with her back against the wall. Kakashi saw her healing chakra's glow as she worked on her own ribcage. The guard's keys and chakra sealing cuffs where lying beside her already forgotten. If Kakashi did not know better he would never believe that all this mess came from this small woman sitting in the corner of the cell.

Kakashi knew that she was probably aware of him the minute he stepped in, but couple of seconds passed before she spoke:

"I preferred you more as my mating partner" she said whit a small ironic smile.

"I can see that, are you ok?"

"Give me a minute, if I don't fix this I can pierce my lung" she took a shaky breath and continued.

Kakashi continued to watch her and think if the situation was different would he be the one cold on the floor? He knew better not to underestimate a kunoichi without her chakra, but would Sakura kill him if she did not know him?

"Ok, ahhh, let's go I don't think we have much time till guard change," she rose still with some pain in her chest. Kakashi made a move to help her but saw that she got it so stayed where he was, not wanting to seem overprotecting. She was a ninja after all and he respected her in all meanings of the word. The woman went to the guard pulled the kunai out of his leg with a meat slicing swoosh, cleaned the blood in the sheet and put it back in a hidden holster in her boot. That probably answered his earlier question. If Kakashi did not have a sweet spot in Sakuras hart she would not have spared him. He did not know when and how she had changed so dramatically but he would be naïve to think that the world they lived in would not take a huge part of her away. She did what she had to do, as they all did. He gave her her backpack and they left.

They stayed in shadows and soon reached the wall. Kakashi pulled his own traveling pack out of a bush near the place where they would climb over. Then he made hand seals and whit a puff Pakkun appeared. The ninja whispered something in the dogs ear and he run of in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"A promise that we will be in more trouble that we already are" he saw her suspicious look an added, "I'll explain later, let's go". As Kakashi made a step to run up the wall, Sakura stopped him with a pointing look to the watch guards.

"Trust me?" Kakashi asked but it was more as a command.

Sakura had enough surprises today and her ex sensei was involved in half of them but as she understood today - nonmatter what the situation she had complete trust in him, so she nodded and they went up. As they came closer to the black silhouettes she started to make out a face. Kiba and Akamaru. They nodded in silent greeting and the fugitives where off in to the woods.

They run till the first sun beams and then took a small stop for Sakura to regain her strength because healing herself and the still fresh injury was starting to get to her. Kakashi told how he met Ino and how she had given him the scrolls and that he sent Pakkun to snoop around the tower. At the same time his Shadow clone had vanished so the Roof would have sounded alarm and finding Sakura missing he hopped that Root would think that they were responsible for the stolen documents. As he explained this Pakkun showed up and told that he led the Roof in the wrong direction but it won't be long till they understand that they have been played.

"What do we know about Naruto's whereabouts?" after listening to everything Sakura asked.

"That they are well hidden"

"As in you have no idea where they are, do you?"

"Nop" Kakashi admitted and received a glare. If Naruto was the one saying this - he would have gotten a head smack. That made Kakashi smile, she is still there. "The most logical plan is to keep on moving, we have to get to the border. And try to find leads on the others afterwards."

And so they did. They run and run taking a short pauses for Sakura to rest and Kakashi to hide their tracks and on the eve of the next day they finally stopped for night in an inn that looked like a wreck but they could not afford anything better and had to stay out of sight. As they entered their room Sakura was practically trembling from exhaustion and pain. The room had a double bed one shaky table and a chair. Kakashi throw their packs on the chair hopping it won't break and helped Sakura to the bed.

"I can take the floor if you wish" he said lowering her to the dusty mattress. Considering the fact that Kakashi was forced to rape her and a guard almost succeeded, he thought perhaps it is better to let her have the space. However even in her state Sakura disagreed:

"Shut up Kakashi and come to bed with me"

"Is that what you say to all the men?" he teased her.

Understanding what she just sad Sakura laugh, but the action hurt. She put her palm on her face, but as there was no more strength to rise an objections - whit a small smile she fell in to deep sleep.

Kakashi took of her boots and his own and lay besides the kunoichi he thought he knew so well. She had gore in her hair and on her clothes and dust everywhere from the road. The man even caught himself pulling out leafs and little chums of wood from her messy hair. What was he doing? He pulled over the bed covers and turned to his side. A minute past and he turned back to face her. He liked the little innuendos between them but if this turned out into something more would he want it, would he aloud and invite it? His hart skipped a beat when he went in to her cell hopping to find her alive. And now that she was – he can feel the beats in his chest faster than necessary. This probably didn't start before three days when she took off her top in front of him, it was just a turning point. When she was his student they developed trust and friendship but as she grew he started to respect her as an equal. After the occupation Kakashi woke in the hospital whit Sakura sitting next to him. She looked like she hadn't left his side and her chakra level indicated that almost everything she had was putted in him.

The light from the street shined through the window and illuminated her skin making it seem bluish white. Her breath wavered every time the pain washed over her. Her lips were parted so slightly. The question wasn't - would he want it, but rather would he be able to resist?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry for making you wait so long. This is a little bit longer then the previous ones and I hope next chapter will not take me as much time. :)

Sakura woke from quiet rustling noise. Kakashi was still next to her on the bed with five different scrolls in front of him. He went through them one by one, examining the writing. Sakura tried to rise up on her elbows, but felt back down remembering she still had an injury that needed to be fixed.

"Morning" Kakashi sad over his shoulder. He did not say "good morning" because he could not see anything good about it.

Sakura growled back and pulled up her red vest to find ugly violet-blue flesh where the fractured ribs where. Kakashi took a look and Sakura could have sworn that she saw him wrinkle his nose under the mask, but he did not say anything, just gave a questioning look to the woman beside him.

She knew he have seen uglier injuries then this, so it was just out of caring for her or to know if she would not slow them down again. Sakura still could not get over that: "It is nothing compared to previous one, these are little bit fractured, but not completely broken, so it won't take as much time and chakra to heal."

And so she did just that and as the healing chakra did its magic Sakura saw that the sun was already high up in the sky. It meant that she had slept all night and a half of the day. Great - more slowing them down.

"I'm sorry I slept so long, you could have just woke me up"

"It's ok, we both needed the rest and whit our money reserves almost gone this will be the last bed we will see in a while," he watched how Sakura finished healing herself. She lay flat on the bed eyes closed concentrating on her work. The green light vanished leaving a nice, firm, cream-colored stomach, which she smoothed gently with her own fingertips. The edge of the vest had slid a little higher than necessary showing a small part of pattern thread that he had seen on her black silky laced bra. Her fingers unconsciously went over the smooth surface of her skin stopping near the black material of her garment and then continuing her way back down. The women was enjoying that the motion did not hurt, but she could not have known that it would focus attention of two mismatched eyes.

Kakashi could not stop imagining that those were his fingers that slid so gently leaving goosebumps on the way. He just wanted to reach out for her and feel every inch of her body, uncover more of unexposed skin and see if her cute little bra had a matching pair of panties…

Kakashi rolled the scrolls together putting them in his backpack and stood up: "I'll go gather us some food supplies… you will probably want to take a shower first and then we can meet on the North-west road that lead out of the town."

Sakura rose a little, opened her mouth to say something but Kakashi was half way out of the door. What got in to him? Was it something in the scrolls or was he angry at her? Only now she noticed that she had shifted in her sleep and now was in the middle of the bed probably occupying part of Kakashis pillow as well. Was that his problem, did she made him hug the bed side and he didn't get enough sleep? Whatever the case is she will have to ask him later.

Later.

Kakashi sat in a tree next to the meeting point and read his favorite "romance" novel. Now he was on the page 53 but the words did not stick, he went over it the fifth time but his mind kept wondering away to a place where pink strands of hair laid on his pillow and a very tired kunoichi murmured his name in her sleep.

The room had bin cold and her body seek warmth whit out her permission. The man had wanted nothing more just to reach out and pull her in close, but that would make a whole lot of problems in the morning so he had shifted further away knowing that the sun will rise soon and he had to keep his hands for himself just for a little while longer. Now that the woman wasn't close to him he swore to himself that he will erase all inappropriate thoughts of his former student and act completely professional. And furthermore there was nothing that would have promoted ideas that something had started between them, where did this come from? Sakura just teased him for the sake of their cover and he doubted that she really saw something in him. He just was a pervert and a sad old man to think that way.

By the way where was she? Sakura does not take so much time showering and is never late, but now he had been sitting in this tree over an hour and there was no sight of the pink hared woman.

As he made that thought he felt that the branch he sat on bend a little from an extra wait. She has become that good. But there was no smug expression on her face, no trace of proudness. She looked disturbed and tensed and Kakashi felt every muscle in his own body stiffened.

Sakura motioned to the woods and they jumped of the tree and moved as fast as they could to the cover of the forest.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked not stopping.

"I'm not sure" she said looking over her shoulder, "they followed me, but did not attack in public even when I attacked one of them and broke his arm, he backed away but did not attack back".

"Hunter-nin?" Kakashi asked.

"No they did not have the forms."

"How many?"

"I'm not sure…" Sakura could not finish because both of them felt a presence ahead.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of them half hidden in the shadows of the woods. He was wearing a trench coat - civilian clothing, but from the speed and heavy chakra surrounding him - both leaf ninjas could tell he meant business.

Kakashi and Sakura stopped and soon felt more presence appear, surrounding them. They showed up one by one making a group of 8 people. Sakura could see that the last one had his arm pulled close to his chest, knowing quite well that she was the cause of it.

None of them stood out. There was one woman between them, but she too looked as a civilian to match with the crowd and disappear within it.

Both parties stood still observing the others, ready to fight if necessary till the man in front of them sad:

"Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno I presume," the man's voice sounded too loud for the stillness of the forest.

"And why would you think that?" Kakashi asked not giving a straight answer.

The man started to laugh and others joined him. He laughed so loud as if Kakashi had told the funniest story he had ever heard.

"You don't know, do you?" the man choked through his laughter that gave leaf ninjas the chills.

"Know what?" Sakura was feeling her bad temper surface and felt the urge to stop that awful sound herself.

The man slowly started to ease down his laughing and the rest of his company fell silent as well.

"Then let me explain. You two are our way to an early retirement, Danzo has proffered a fee worth quarter of Konoha if you are brought in alive and a little less if dead, " he announced proudly, "so, wanna' come peacefully?"

In response Kakashi draw two kunai.

"I guess that is a no" the man said before yelling loudly, "NOW!"

It had started. All the ninjas performed hand signs for a trapping jutsu. They had to be taken out or it would end badly. Next events happened so fast, every move went on instincts. Kakashi didn't even have time to make a counter attack when he saw Sakura launch a chakra-fist in to the ground. He felt the earth shake and saw deep cracks as from a spiders web. Small cracks started under him and spread to their encounters growing wider and deeper - making the enemy stop their jutsu and take cover from the debts below and falling trees above.

The circle had been broken, one of the adversaries had fallen in the crack and the others gathered in two groups to attack the leaf ninjas separately. They made a big mistake dividing in to 2 against Sakura and 5 against Kakashi, even after she demolished 50 yards in diameter around them. The second mistake was to get to close to her. As a man half her size attacked her with a sword she blocked his stroke with a kunai and kicked him so hard he flow to the nearest tree making a loud cracking sound and lost consciousness on the spot. Others jumped away not allowing Sakura to engage in close proximity combat and now she had to defend shuriken, needles and kunai thrown at her. It did not help that seeing her take out "the big guy" more finally turned their attention to her and came to accept the challenge removing the pink little girl from the fight.

Kakashi also had his hands full. A lucky strike took out one of the man, but in return Kakashi got a nasty punched from their leader. He was relieved that Sakura took some of the attackers away because the Weird-laugh- trench-coat guy seemed to have a personal vendetta with him and even with the Sharingan it was hard to defend himself from the man's movements. He was fast.

"What's the mater Copy-ninja have you got too old?" he started to laugh again, "I remember 5 years ago you were a lot quicker on your feet, or maybe I was smaller and everything seemed faster then."

Kakashi took a good look of the guy. He really was quite young, but the dark circles around his eyes and heaviness that his face carried made him look older. He couldn't have been a lot older then Sakura in his early twenties.

"I somehow don't remember you, what did I do, kill your cat or something?"

"My father, if we want to be precise."

 _Great._ He had, something against him, and it was a little more than a dead pussycat. "I guess 'sorry' won't cut it, will it?" Kakashi asked dodging a big tree branch that came from Sakura's side and hit another man down that tried to get to his blind side. Apparently she had started to attack using pine-trees.

"He wasn't such a nice guy, but it's my duty to revenge his death, you know the boring stuff"

"And you found the perfect timing when you can earn good money from it."

"Indeed, I'm glad that we are on the same page here," the man sad and with a fast movement stabbed a kunai deep in Kakashi's chest.

 _No!_ Sakura saw the attack and tried to run to her team mate's side, but a wall of fire divided them. The woman Sakura had a glimpse before, could manipulate fire. Whit another hand sign a fire ball was formed and sent in Sakura's direction. She took a massive tree trunk that had fallen from her previous attacks as if it was light as a feather and throw it in the other woman's direction. The canopy caught the majority of the flames but Sakura still covered her face as she felt the heat erupting. A small little guy had used the distraction to sneak behind her. And the next thing Sakura felt was sharp pain from a cut on her lower back. It would have been probably worse, if Kakashi hadn't pulled him away and used his chidori to stop the killer for good.

It happened so fast that Sakura still could see the puff of smoke in front of the Weird-laugh- trench-coat guy where Kakashi's shadow-clone had been. He was a second next to her and gone the next. She wanted to hug Kakashi but hopped that there would be a time for that later - if they both survived.

Now that Sakura was injured bounty hunter's leader came at her. However Sakura wasn't an easy target, she fought for her life with all she got.

Fireball in hand the enemy kunoichi launched at her as well, but the second she herd the shrill sound of lightning and wind behind her back she know she would die. One last movement left. She spun around and with still burning flames in her hand aimed for Kakashi's head. Although Kakashi was faster embedding the chidori fist through her hart the the woman still had enough strength to impact a nasty hit to the right side of his neck and lower jaw.

Kakashi let out an agonizing cry as he felt the fabric of the mask melting together with his own skin. Whit a trembling hand he put out the flickering sparks on his cheek feeling the raw skin and the smell of burning flesh. He felt to one knee next to the woman hopping that he will not pass out from the pain.

His partner was still fighting hard, but Kakashi saw that she was getting tired. Her abilities where strength and healing, she could be almost as fast as Kakashi but it took more out of her as it would take ten times more out of him to put chakra in that kind of strength that she hold so easy.

Whit few deep breaths The Copy-nin stood and sent another wave of chakra to his hand that produced his lightning ability. His own vision was blurry from the pain and smoke so he trusted completely on his Sharingan hopping it would guide his attack.

Sakura felt that she was getting sloppy earning some shallow cuts here and there. If she just could get one successful punch it would all end, but the Weird-laugh- trench-coat guy was too damned fast. She desperately wanted to wipe of that sadistic smirk of his face.

She got her chance when Kakashi launched his deadly hit to the man's side, catching enough flesh to make him flinch and Sakura used the distraction to punch him in the chest. She know how humans body work and he had coupe of heartbeats left.

"I'm sorry you didn't have your revenge" Kakashi said through griped teeth as the man fell to his hands and knees.

"At least it was a good fight," he answered and with a final laugh passed away.

Kakashi swayed wanting to feel the firmness of the ground as the adrenalin started to fade but Sakura steadied him with her own body. The man fell to his knees and rested his good side of his face to Sakura's chest. The darkness started to rise but it did not came, as a warm hand stroked his head slowly going through his hair and with the green cool healing chakra stopped upon his burns.

"I can't heal you right now, there is too much damage done, we have to get away from here. One of them is missing, he probably ran in the middle of the fight and who knows maybe there are reinforcements coming. Ill numb your right side that it won't hurt so much, but I can't promise that you won't feel any pain at all and it won't last long, okay?" Kakashi gave a small nod of understanding still pressed close to her.

Half minute later she was done and as her healing energy faded he still could feel the burn marks and blisters on his neck and face, but it was not so severe that he wanted to pass out. He put an arm around her and just stayed like that for a moment.

At first she froze, but did not push him a way and soon he felt her hand on his head again stroking it and playing with his hair. It felt so right staying like that but he knew that they have to go. Sooner they left - sooner they would find a place to take cower from the night.

He murmured "thank you" and stood up. Taking a look around Kakashi was amazed how much damage they had made. There was a clearing in the woods where there wasn't previous one. The trees had fallen and some branches where still burning, dead or unconscious bounty hunters where lying on the ground. He hopped that they were far enough from the city that the sounds would not have attracted unwanted viewers.

When finally Kakashi turned his gaze to Sakura, he's eyes where dark. She did not know was it from anger, from fear for one's life, from victory, from the physical pain or pain you usually get when taking a life, but she know – what she was seeing in his eyes was the same that was reflected in her own. He didn't have to say anything she just know what he felt and what was needed to be done.

They turned and left, running through the forest without a sound.


	5. Chapter 5

After the fight they both run for few hours until Sakura saw that Kakashi couldn't avoid small tree branches in his way - breaking them and leaving traces behind. If the decision was left only to him - he would run until he couldn't run any longer and pass out from the pain. They moved to a river, running on its surface for some time till spotting a cliff whit a small bent. It couldn't be called a cave, but it would do to cover them from rain and wind. As they reached it some drops of rain had already started to fall and at the last steps Kakashi's legs started to sink deeper in the river - not able to hold the chakra flow steady. But they made it and with a grunt Kakashi sat down resting his back to the cold rocky wall.

Sakura throw down her backpack and went to cover up their hideout whit some fallen trees - lifting them up and adjusting them to make a decent overlay. Whit a cliff at their backs and trees in front, they couldn't be seen by those who would just pass by the river.

"I will have to cut the mask around the burns and then, while healing, remove the pieces that were burned to the skin, ok?" Sakura's professionalism kicked in as she moved to her partner's side.

The man did not respond. He had his eyes closed and she wasn't sure if he even heard her but continued anyway. She took a kunai in one hand and reached for the end of the mask with the other. The moment her fingers touched the fabric a strong hand caught hers. The movement was so fast it startled her a little.

"Kakashi, right now what I can see from your face – you look like a zombie, I think I even see the inside of your mouth. You can cover your face when I am done, but I can't heal so severe burn marks whit your mask in place," Kakashi looked at her hand as if just understanding that he is the one holding it and let go, closing his eyes again and turning his head to the side.

The angle wasn't comfortable so instead of turning the man's head back strait - Sakura throw her leg over his and sat herself on his lap. She could feel Kakashi's muscles tens slightly but he didn't say or do anything so she just continued what she had planned. Sakura started by slicing the fabric - carefully not to pull it in places where it was burned to the skin. The damage on his right side really did look worst then she previously thought and she was surprised that Kakashi hadn't passed out jet - burns where the worst. If Sakura wasn't a medic – Kakashi would have another reason to wear that mask. She worked with chakra to numb and remove the little pieces of fabric and threads from his cheek and neck, when all done she closed her own eyes to concentrate and began the healing process. Only when she was half way there Sakura felt Kakashi relax under her. She worked for about an hour to restore and grow new cells. The rain had started to pour but otherwise it was quiet and comfortable.

While working on the lower part of Kakashis neck Sakura could feel that he had turned his head straight and was watching her. The woman wanted to open her eyes and meet those compelling mismatched ones and compare how they fitted together with the unseen part of him. However her curiosity was killing her – her professionalism was stronger, so she just pushed her energy in healing the last few swollen burns.

Kakashi watched her not feeling any pain anymore and it still seemed like an unbelievable art to use chakra – that could kill in so many ways, in to one – that could save life. The green light faded out and Sakura lowered her hands:

"All done, you can cover your face again" she said cheerfully, but Kakashi could hear underneath that almost sad tone in her voice. Still not looking at him Sakura turned her head away and looked to the forest opposite side of the river – it looked darker than before with the sun going down.

She wanted to climb off the man underneath her, but a warm hand on her tight stopped her. Sakura froze and her heart started to beat faster for a reason she wasn't sure jet. Couple of seconds passed and none of them moved. Then Kakashi's other hand went to cup her chin and pulled it so slightly to face him.

In a second variety of scenarios played in her head, the worst one – what if he already had a new mask on? He could pull that off – she knew from childhood. Scars, big lips, deformed nose, she didn't care about that, but another mask in place – nop, not gonna live through that. She would tear it off herself – if needed.

However when she finally turned – there wasn't anything covering his face and that was probably the reason why she felt a tight knit develop in her stomach – and not in a bad way.

Of course he was gorges. Her eyes scanned his face all together and then went to separate parts one by one. Clean skin, straight nose, strong jaw and those perfect lips…

Kakashi was amused that Sakura looked like a kid during Christmas who couldn't believe what she got as a present.

As he smiled the corners of his lips rose one a little higher than the other, making a perfect boyish grin.

"Your enjoying my confusion," Sakura laughed smacking him lightly on the chest, still not able to take her eyes off his face.

"So did you got your _peek_?" the grin spread even wider as he referred to their conversation in Sakura's cell.

"If I knew that _this_ is what lay under that stupid mask of yours I would have undressed in front of you a lot sooner," the words had come out whit out her brains permission, "emm, that came out wrong," she tried to laugh it off, but there was something darker in Kakashi's eyes then before.

Everything froze and Sakura's insides twisted in a knot. She could feel his warm hand still on her tight eyes narrowed dangerously low to her lips. None of them dared to move. Any motion could break the moment or worse – ignite something that they both were not ready for.

Not knowing how he managed to do it - Kakashi took a deep breath crinkled his eye and said: "Ok Sakura, it's a deal, next time when you want to see me whit out a mask, you know what to do."

"You are such a perv," Sakura laughed realizing it would be a good idea to climb off of Kakashi's lap. The air seemed much colder without another body to produce heat.

"Hey, you where the one suggesting it," he said starching out a little after an hour of siting still and then reached for his pack, "I don't know how it is whit you, but I am starving," he pulled out what he gathered at the previous town.

As Kakashi prepared for the meal Sakura went over her own injuries and healed them in couple of minutes.

They ate and talked a little about the fight. Kakashi explained that all the scrolls where coded and it would take time to understand what is written in them. At the end on their meal Kakashi pulled out the smallest Sake bottle Sakura had ever seen. There probably where only two sips for bout of them:

"What is that?" she asked.

"Genma gave it to me as a present and sad to use it only for a special occasion."

"Are we having a special occasion?" Sakura laughed taking the cap of the bottle as a glass.

"Well, we survived today, and you saved my face from becoming a zombie, so I think its worth celebrating" he raised the bottle and they both emptied their drinks.

The atmosphere was comfortable, so Sakura used the situation to ask:

"Kakashi, why are you wearing the mask? You don't have any visual defects, so I take it it's an emotional reason?"

For a moment Kakashi considered to tell her or not, but decided that she wouldn't tell anyone so there were no risks:

"You probably know the story about my father?"

"Sakumo Hatake, I heard that he was dishonored after he didn't complete a serious mission"

"Do you, know why he didn't complete his task?" Kakashi asked, making Sakura unsure where this was leading.

"I'm not sure, I have heard a lots of rumors, but I think he saved his comrades instead?" she answered honestly hopping that her partner would reveal the truth.

Kakashi nodded and continued: "Right now it sounds stupid that I had ever thoughts that his choice was wrong, but at that time I was shamed together with him for being his son and I started to hide my face, soon after he killed himself from depression,"

"I'm sorry, but now you know that he was an honorable man, but you still where your mask…"

"Obito shook me in to senses in that mater to, but then he died and then Rin and with every loss I had another reason to where that mask,"

"That is stupid," Kakashi was surprised by his partner's remark, "there wasn't anything you could have done in those situations and the things that happen they happen whatever we are or are not able to do something different. I have seen patients die in my hands far too many times, but I have come to understand that however hard it is – their time had come to move on. I did everything I could, and sometimes I would tore my own hart out to save a dying child but not always it is possible…"

"My reasoning, to where a mask is as stupid as yours to keep your hair short," he didn't want to see that pain in the woman's eyes so just continued.

"My hair, how does that compare?" Sakura couldn't understand the parallels the man in front of her tried to put together.

"You cut it yourself to prove that you are not weak, and you have worked hard ever since always putting your growth and ninja training first and above anything else. You have become one of the strongest kunoichi's ever, but still you keep it short"

Sakura was quiet for a little while before she started laughing: "We both are a little twisted, we have to promise at least to each other – I will grow my hair back and you will show your face more often" she smiled at him with those big green eyes and at that point he couldn't refuse her offer. He knew that it wouldn't be so easy, but maybe he could do it more often in front of her. This idea didn't seem too bad.

"Ok, we can try," he said with a cute little grin that made him look so young and continued, "but now, that I have answered a personal question, I have one for you too," Sakura raise an eyebrow and waited with a smirk. "Back in the cell and…"

"No Kakashi, I'm not a virgin" she laughed, but then stopped seeing the shock expression on his face, "you weren't going to ask about my tries of confusing you and the bold move of removing your mask afterword's, where you?"

"Nop"

"Damned it" Sakura could feel her cheeks grow hotter.

"But while you are at it, you can comment on that too," Kakashi was smirking and Sakura couldn't get used to it, seeing it whit out the mask made her insides knot together.

"On witch part?" she couldn't believe, their conversation had turned this way, but somehow she couldn't stop.

"I'll let you decide on that," he gave her his innocent eye crinkle and waited for her answer.

For a moment Sakura was quiet, deciding what to tell him: "Ok the seducing part…Tsunade knew a monk who could train more my ninja skills, so I was sent to him for training, but at the same time in the near area was a nightclub known as the place where to look for information on all things illegal. So at days I trained with the monk and at nights I was supposed to work as a bartender and gather information on what is left on Akatsuki, Madaras whereabouts and everything else I could find, " she said it in one intake of breath, but the next part came slower, with guilt or emberesment? "Some time on the way I learned what triggers men… … I knew what makes them talk, what is a turn on and turn off for each… and I started to use it for my advantage." At this point she couldn't look him in the eye. Kakashi knew she wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't want to push her.

"Now I feel played," he half-laughed, "but I suppose you did what you had to do. And you also answered my real question – in the cell and today fighting you used moves that where not my or Tsunade's teaching so I was amazed how skilled you have grown."

Sakura raised her eyes and smiled. They kept on talking as the night fell and the air got colder and colder but they couldn't afford fire for someone could spot it. And as there was no moon - the forest turned pitch black. When the ninjas couldn't even see each other they lay down on their travel coats and tried to sleep.

The river rippled, raindrops fell from the wet trees and some of the night animals called to each other, although the sound that kept Kakashi awake was the clattering of Sakura's teeth.

She turned and made a ball of herself, but it didn't help. At one point she stood up and made her way to Kakashi's side. His back was turned so she just lay beside him and pressed her own back to his, trying hard to steel some of his body's warmth. For a moment it seemed it would be enough, but after five minutes the woman started to shiver.

"Sakura…"

"I'm fine," she hissed trying to hug herself tightly for warmth. The medic would have used chakra to make herself warm, but in the night while they were sleeping she couldn't afford it to be sensed by unwelcome company. So she hoped that the down would come soon and they would be on their way whit the first light.

Couple of minutes passed and Sakura still couldn't suppress the shivers no matter how hard she tried. At that point Kakashi had enough. He wasn't sure if he did it because he wanted to sleep and Sakura's shivers didn't let him do it or because he started to feel cold himself, but never the less he turned around, pressed his front to Sakura's back, throw his coat over them and with one arm pulled Sakura even closer to him.

She fitted so perfectly in his arc. Her legs pressed to his and even through pants he could feel how cold she was in her tinny shorts. Her heart had started to beat so fast as if she had run a marathon. If she hadn't liked his action he would be swimming in the river few meters away right about now, but she didn't move, didn't even breathe. Kakashi nuzzled his nose in her hair and whispered:

"Is this good?"

A shiver run down the young women's body and Kakashi knew it wasn't from the cold this time.

Even more silent then a whisper she answered: "Yes," and put both her small, cold hands on Kakashi's warm one that was still holding her ribcage so that she would be close to his chest.

Soon after Sakura relaxed feeling her body getting warm again, but for some time her heart still pounded hard and her fingers held the man's hand tightly not wanting to let go the only source of warmth. They knew that the other one wasn't sleeping, but it didn't feel awkward and they enjoyed the pleasant feeling of another human being so close to them. The comfort let her drift to sleep and Kakashi soon fallowed raped around the smell of smoke and Sakura's shampoo.


End file.
